


LEGACIES

by Jackieshalom02



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Background Relationships, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character of Color, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Pro-Bending, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieshalom02/pseuds/Jackieshalom02
Summary: "Why shouldn't I want to be powerful?"Asami Sato x Fem!ocSeasons 1-4Slow burn.(Because Vitani is a useless lesbian.)
Relationships: Asami Sato/Original Female Character(s), Korra (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> INTRODUCTION

It was safe to assume that Vitani and her uncle Tenzin, unfortunately, did not get along one bit. Now, that's not to say that they didn't love each other because they did, truly, with every fiber of their being, after all they were family, and, for a while, the only two people alive who could Airbend. However, that didn't excuse the fact that the two usually spent their days arguing as if it was a sport neither wanted to lose.

Tenzin, who had been brought up on stories of the peaceful airbender's he was descended from, who had been taught that all life, not matter how small or how large, was valuable and precious. His father, Avatar Aang, had showed him the importance of airbending, and the responsibility it held, to the world, to their people and to themselves. Tenzin was raised to be the perfect example of what a true airbender should be.

His niece, however, was everything he was not.

Vitani was brash and eccentric, and acquired taste her auntie Kya used to joke. Bumi, unlike his own father, would tell his daughter dramatic stories of the great battles he had fought (though usually greatly exaggerated) instead of the tales of her ancestors. He had encouraged her to be wild, chaotic and unapologetically herself. He taught his daughter to never be what the world was telling her to be.

The true reason, the two never got on was Tenzin chose to be what the world and his father wanted him to be. While Viatani simply chose to be more than her grandfather's legacy.

○

☆

○

☆

" _ **CAREFUL NOT TO CHOKE ON YOUR ASPIRATIONS, DICTATOR."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why can't you just love me?"

Mis-matched eyes, one an icy blue, while the other a deep mud-like brown, narrowed in concentration and glared at her nemesis, with a dark and dangerous gaze. Well, when she says nemesis, she might be exaggerating the tiniest bit, but spirts above did she hate the spinning gates with a burning passion. 

Vitani took a deep breath, pushing her arms down gracefully and cooling her features into a neutral expression. She had to be calm, following through the wind instead of forcing herself through, which, in all honesty, usually lead to her more bruised then the spinning gates of death. 

Okay, once again she was getting off track. 

Her tanned arm shot out nonchalantly, blasting out a strong gust of air and making the contraption begin to live up to its name, spinning and spinning and spinning until it began to make her dizzy trying to track its movements with her cautious gaze. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the peaceful sounds of nature, the gentle swaying of the leaves passing through the air, the water of the fountain calmly splashing against itself, and the various calls of flying birds travelling over head, before her eyes snapped open, plump lips lifting up into a easy-going grin as she pushed herself forward, long legs propelling her through the gates as she manoeuvred her way through them, scarcely breathing in fear it would break her concentration. 

The messy-haired girl twirled with grace, swaying out of the way, keeping herself dancing around on the tips of her toes, her chocolate-coloured hair falling against her high cheekbones as she trusted her instincts, eyes fluttering shut once more through the soft breeze, mind and body finally at peace.

"Vitani!" 

A sudden yell interrupted her from her peaceful haze, eyes snapping open in her panic and causing her uncoordinated body to tense up, becoming the perfect target practice for well-timed doors that smacked against her body with brutal and no doubt bruising force. 

She let out a few loud grunts and curses, trying to do exactly what she wasn't supposed to, aka force her way out, before her impatience got the better of her, gathering oxygen through her nose, she quickly blew against the ground, sending out a strong blast of air that projected her up and over the training wheel with a loud whoosh!

Vitani landed on the floor, hands first and flipped herself over with ease, before she lunged forwards and opened her arms wide, shaking them with some jazz hands as she blew a leaf out of her messy hair with a crooked grin.

"Ta-da!" She sang, looking up to the disapproving features of her uncle Tenzin, his weirdly shaped eyebrows drawn down and his grey eyes harder than steel.

"Impressive." He remarked blandly. 

Vitani winced, standing straight and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, shooting a dark glare towards the wooden doors that were slowing down, mocking her by looking almost peaceful . She suddenly had a violent thought of just expanding the air inside its wooden structures til it splintered, cracked and popped to pieces at her feet. 

However, her uncles stern glare told her why that was a very bad idea. This was the third one he had to replace in the space of a month. 

He finally sighed, breaking eye contact with his niece as he reached up and rubbed the skin of his nose with his thumb and fore-finger, his other arm folding across his middle before giving her a stern look. "You do remember what today is, don't you?" 

Inside of Vitani's mind, there was a tumbleweed rolling across the floor of her brain. 

"Uh, Tuesday?" 

Even she knew that was not what he meant. 

"Today is the day I'm going to the southern water-tribe to visit the Avatar and my mother, I would much rather give them the news in person." He told her, resisting the urge to sigh at her absentmindness.

"Right...the news..." Vitani nodded seriously, chewing on the insides of her cheeks with a frown while picking the skin around her nails. Yeah, she still had no idea what was going on here.

Tenzin sighed.

"The news that I cannot train her. The situation here is too unstable for us to up and leave, she'll be greatly disappointed." He murmured, more to himself then the girl in front of him as he stroked his beard anxiously, he remembered the girls excitement at finally becoming an airbender, it was going to be heart-wrenching to tell her it was all for naught. 

"I don't see why we can't just bring her here, it'd be easier for everyone." She said offhandly, strolling away to bend down and pick her scarf off of the ground, dusting it off and throwing it around her shoulders drataically as she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the ocean, posing obnoxiously and forgetting her audience as Tenzin sighed, it was a miracle his niece could even airbend with how distracted she could get. 

"The circumstances-"

"Right, the 'equalists'. If only we had someone that was designed to keep the peace or something, oh now wait a moment, we do." Vitani deadpanned, turning her back to the man, and looking out to bright lights of republic city, glistening softly in the evening lights while narrowing her mismatched eyes.

She would have to leave soon, if she was late, Bolin would never let her hear the end of it.

"Korra is just a teenager." Tenzin snapped, patience winding thin as the conversation went on, no doubt slowly turning into an argument, like most things when it came to talking to his niece about anything at all.

"And Aang was like, 12." She scoffed, crossing her arms and raising a brow cockily. 

"Your grandfather had alot of help." 

"Yeah, by his friends. You can't keep her locked away and just expect her to roll out and be the Avatar everyone needs when she has no experience with the outside world." Vitani snapped, twirling around and hitting her clenched fist into the palm of her hand sharply, trying to articulate her point further, but Tenzin wasn't having it. 

"I am far too busy to try and both keep the peace and train the Avatar." He told her firmly. 

"Then I'll do it." Orange-clad shoulders shrugged with a smirk, as she turned to meet his eye, knowing where this conversation would lead. 

"I'd rather not have Korra introduced to your...style of Airbending, she will be learning the traditional way." Tenzin said after a moment of hesitation, glancing off to the side with a grimace, he loved his niece, truly he did, but it the most respectful way possible, he didn't want anyone to ever learn to airbend like Vitani. 

"The boring way." She mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes as her uncle spun back around suddenly, tone sharp and vein in his forehead bulging. "What?"

"Nothing." The dark-haired girl sung with a bright and most definitely fake lopsided smile. 

He sighed once more. "Vitani, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but your style of bending...all that agression, all that power...it simply is not the airbenders way." 

Vitani huffed with a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes, turning her back once more to look at the sparkling waters surrounding their small island, the wind picking up around her and starting to blow leaves, sticks and even small rocks around as she tried to steady her breathing, tried to keep control over her bending. Behind her, Tenzin grunted as a rock hit the back of his bald head, reaching up the rub it quickly.

The wind died down once more, and Vitani opened her eyes that she didn't remember closing to look back towards her uncle. 

"It may not be the Airbenders way. But it is my way."

Before she began to pull the air around her into two tight balls that hovered underneath the balls of her feet, and with one last, slightly fake, smile, she pushed herself off of the gap and skated across the waters steadily, concentrating on the air underneath her and flowing around her as she sped towards her destination.

Tenzin sighed, just what was he going to do with her he wondered, watching as her figure grew smaller and smaller before turning around, he had to make sure the rest of his family were packed and ready for the journey, though he had no doubt Ikki and Meelo would be upset that they hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye.  
_________________________________________________

"What am I going to do with him." Vitani yelled in frustration, throwing her other arm in the air and narrowly avoiding hitting Mako in the face, who luckily had just managed to dodge out of the way, by now used to her constantly flailing limbs, and her ranting of her uncle Tenzin, after all the two butted heads more than anyone he knew. 

"Tani! Could you focus please, I don't wanna' die." Bolin yelled, sweat gathering along his forehead as he hung by the rafters, trying to grab his mischievous fire-ferett that had somehow got stuck up there, and only being held up by the messy-haired girl bending the air underneath him, she rolled her eyes at his panic, no trust, there was absolutely no trust in this house. 

"Calm down Bo', you know she won't drop you."

Mako grunted, slumping against the couch, finally able to relax after the grueling training he had put himself and his brother through. They had to be prepared for the tournament, their future was depending on it and both knew it, not that it made it any easier, however it was getting harder and harder to pay for equipment, to cough up the money to train, to buy food ect ect, and it didn't exactly help that their water-bender was flimsy at best. 

He picked up the bowl of noodles with a sigh and began eating them, but still keeping his eye on his brother and friend.

"Seriously guys! It's like he's getting more uptight by the day. My sanity is hanging by a thread. A thread." She moaned dramatically, causing Mako to snort in amusement. He knew by now that she never really wanted advice, she just liked to complain and for free food? Who were they to turn her away. 

"Aha!" 

Bolin grinned, finally catching Pabu around the waist and tugging him to his chest, scowling as the tiny creature wiggled and squirmed in his grip. 

"Hey! Stop that! Why can't you just love me." He whined, before signalling to Vitani to let him down, who did so quickly and without any real effort. As soon as he touched the ground gently, she threw herself in the seat next to Mako, plopping her feet into his lap with a dramatic sigh as he rolled his eyes and moved his bowl to accommodate her. 

"I miss dad." 

She mumbled, crossing her arm over her chest and stubbornly rubbing her eyes with the other to keep the tears at bay. Mako and Bolin exachanged concerned looks over her head, before the elder brother rolled his eyes, moving once more to wrap his sore arm around her shoulder and bringing her into his chest. 

"Has he contacted you at all?" He asked softly, as she sniffed hauntingly, glaring out of the window with a small pout. 

"Not since the letter last month." She grumbled before standing up with a huff, begining to pace around the apartment with a growl, picking the skin surrounding her short nails until they began to bleed, frustration radiating from her in waves. She wanted to join him, join the United forces and actually keep the peace, keep people safe, benders and non-bender alike. 

"How am I expected to become more then Aang's legacy when I'm doing nothing but sitting on my ass? I...I want to be more." 

"More what?" Bolin asked confused, exchanging another look with his elder brother worridly. Vitani closed her eyes, before opening them, a dark glint passing over the mis-matched gaze before it disappeared as quickly as it came as she stared out at the hustle and bustle of the streets below her. 

"Powerful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So, no one was going to tell me that the Avatar was hot?"

**It had taken Vitani a long time to fall asleep the past few nights, used to hearing her younger cousin, Jinora snoring away next door, and then having the presence of Ikki, who'd come into her room for an improv sleepover, to try and escape the noise.** Waking up was just as difficult, as she kept expecting to be awoken by Meelo lifting her eyelid to poke one of her mis-matched eyes, usually the left one as the blue was his favourite. 

So, that's why when she opened her eyes this morning to Ikki and Meelo running running rampant in her room, she was filled with relief and not her usual frustration. Instead she grinned, pretending to still be asleep before leaping up from her bed-sheets to snatch an unsuspecting Meelo up into her arms, blowing a raspberry against his flushed cheek as Ikki howled with laughter.

"Unhand me woman! I cannot be contained!" He roared, trying to slam his shaking fists against his chest to assert his dominance, but finding himself unable to as Vitani kept his arms tightly drawn to his sides, spinning his around again and again as he screamed with glee, she slowed to a stop and finally allowed him to tumble out of her arms, metaphorical birds flying around his head as he struggled to get his balance, still grinning broadly as he did so. 

"What time did you little demons get back?" She asked, bending at the knee so Ikki could jump aboard her back, her small arms winding around her neck and legs around her waist as the young airbender squeezed her with a bright and innocent smile. 

"We got back so _earlyyyy_ that the _birds_ weren't even awake yet! But we had to stop _so_ many times because Meelo kept needing to pee, and once he did _we all did_ \- did you know that it only takes like, a minute for pee to freeze in the south? It was so weird, oh and-"

Vitani nodded along to her younger cousins rant, she'd learned long ago that it was just easier to let her talk about whatever her heart desired, as Ikki always felt overlooked and her boisterous attitude was the only thing that got her attention from everyone, so the older airbender allowed her to metaphorically talk her tanned ear off, as she grabbed a hold of Meelo and began walking them both to breakfast, continuing to make the appropriate 'right's and 'really?' When she had to.

It barely took her a minute to get to the dining room, and when she did, Ikki leaped off of her back and ran to her spot at the table, clapping her hands excitedly and squirming around on the cushion as she awaited her food. Meelo tightened his grip on Vitani's hand, before dragging her over to their respective seats, Pema smiling at the both of them as the older teen leant over to kiss her cheek.

"How you doing?" Vitani asked with a quirked brow, taking the bowls out of the heavily pregnant woman's hands, and instead set them down herself, rolling her eyes as the kids quickly began to shovel it down, no doubt excited to go outside and train and do their own things, Ikki to have a tea party with the bison, Jinora to probably read and Meelo...well, Meelo just liked to cause mayhem so there was no telling what he wanted to do.

"Well, I'm still pregnant." Was Pema's answer as she chuckled, finding herself funny, hand braced against her stomach as she struggled to sit down onto the floor, pushing down the swell of frustration that overwhelmed her. That is of course until Tenzin walked in, and as soon as he set his eyes upon her, he was moving over to help her down gently, his wife patting his tattooed hand in thanks as he took his seat beside her.

"Vitani," Tenzin greeted with a warm smile, watching his niece sit down to Meelo's left, allowing the boy to climb into her lap with a sigh, rolling her mis-matched eyes fondly. "I must say I'm suprised you're up, it usually takes me at least four times to try before you even _think_ about moving."

"Yeah well, keep making fun of me and I'll go back bed." She teased, the twinkle of amusement in her eyes assuring him that there was no hard feeling for their rather...disastrous goodbye before he left for the south pole, of which he was grateful. An annoyed Vitani meant destruction to the island, and equally annoyed children, who'd take the girls side in anything, especially if it involved him it seemed.

"I hope not as I have a gift for you from mother. She knows how much you miss her sea-prune soup." He told her, watching as her face lit up in a grin as she turned her head so quickly towards him, she was at risk of whiplash. "Gimme, gimme, gimme." The dark-haired girl ordered, making grabby hands at him as the table broke out in giggles. It was easy to remember just how immature the airbender was, especially when food was involved.

Oh, how proud her grand-uncle Sokka would be.

Tenzin brought out the bowl from behind his back, having already prepared it in the kitchen in preparation, having wanting it for a peace offering if she were still sour about their argument, but pulling it back when she tried to snatch it with a smirk.

"What do we say?"

"Give me the soup or I'll eat you?" Vitani asked sickly sweet as Meelo laughed manically from the safety of her lap, before deciding her uncle was taking to long taunting her as her belly rumbled, twisting her tanned hand in a circle, a suction of air forming beneath the bowl and pulling the soup out of his hands and onto the table in front of her, though not without a few drops being spilled, as she sent the tall man a wink at his shocked look.

"You really didn't see that coming?"

"That's new." Pema observed, scooping some rice into her mouth with a raised brow, four years ago, finding out her niece was actually actively creating new air-bending moves had come to her as a surprise, in all honesty she didn't know that you were able to make new moves, but now, it was almost normal.

"Yeah, one of the baby bison got stuck in the tree while you were gone, had to think on the spot to pull the little sucker out." Vitani shrugged as if it were no big deal. Tenzin only just managed to conceal a sigh, his niece was truly a prodigy, one his father had been proud of, knowing his legacy would live on with the suprise that was Vitani.

He remembered the first time she had sneezed, blowing a random vase that had been sitting on a shelf from meters away, smashing it to pieces. He remembered how everyone had stared in shock at the crying girl, but it had been his father who'd scooped her up with tears rolling down his face, his body vibrating in excitement. She'd only been two when he died, and Tenzin wondered just how proud his father would be.

But now, her bending and abilities weren't exactly a secret, and the sooner she realised she had a duty to use her gifts to keep the peace instead of how to cause trouble, the better. He just had to give her...more time to mature.

"Oh no! Was it may-ble? Or Zira? Was it Orla? It was Orla wasn't it? She's sooooo clumsy." Ikki asked, squirming in her seat as she named off the bison as Vitani chuckled, she'd never understand just how the girl could remember each individual bison, or individual tree, it was gift that she was almost jealous of. Almost.

"It was the one with the wonky tail." The messy-haired girl told her calmly, not even trying to guess the name, before she caught sight of the time and gasped, leaping up and causing Meelo to fall out of her lap with a yell.

"Spirits. I had to be in the city ten minutes ago! I'm sorry guys, thanks for the soup!" She shouted over her shoulder, grabbing the bowl and gulping it down as she ran, ignoring Tenzin's attempt at grabbing her attention as she sped out of the temple, tugging her shoes onto her feet as quickly as she could, placing the now empty bowl on the floor, hoping she'd remember to put it back when she came back as two balls of air formed at the bottom of her feet and she quickly hurled herself onto the water, skidding across it quickly.

She'd promised the guys she'd be there to see them train before their big match, and she didn't want to disappoint them.

She didn't get much of a chance to relax like she usually did as she skated across the calm waters below her, it usually was her only moments of peace from her hectic lifestyle. Taking in the warm air and peaceful skies, and hearing the ever day noises of Republic city come closer and closer as she did.

However, when she finally leaped onto the city soil, it was to absolute, for a lack of better word, carnage. Metal-bender police officers, inside their airship were giving chase to a white...something as it leapt across the roofs of buildings. Vitani squinted her eyes for a moment before they went wide, almost bulging out of her head. They looked to be chasing a polar-bear dog? Since when did those migrate here? Until it clicked inside her head.

Didn't her uncle say something about the Avatar having that companion?

_Uh oh._

The air-bender quickly leapt up, the air swirling underneath her and boosting her up onto a close by roof, giving her a closer look where she could, sure enough see a figure dressed in blue clinging on to the polar-bear dog's back as they avoided the metal cables being shot towards them, wreaking more harm than good. And then, she had only hesitated for a moment, before getting into her stance, waiting for the duo to come closer before she lunged forward, pulling her arms towards her, mis-matched eyes alight with determination.

The dog yelped as it was lifted into the air and pulled into another direction, the girl who Vitani suspected to be the Avatar letting out a sharp yell, looking all around her for a cable that caught her but seeing nothing as the messy-haired girl manipulated the air underneath them, doing a backflip from the roof and pulling the duo down with her.

The moment they touched the floor again, the polar-bear dog tried to sprint for it, only for Vitani to block it, wrapping the beast in a dome of dusty air, keeping the particles fast and tight so they couldn't see anything out of the dome, but also making sure it didn't go into their eyes and harm them. She only had to wait a moment before police began to swarm them, throwing their metal cables into the bubble as Vitani relaxed.

As soon as the dust cleared, the Avatar, bound in cables, twirled her head round excitedly, looking at the unfamiliar faces with a grin which slowly faded off of her face when she couldn't see the person she'd been expecting. "Tenzin?" She called out panicked, knowing that only an airbender could of done the move that had restricted her, and that's when a girl stepped into her line of view, drawing the attention away from the angry looking metal-benders.

Messy brown hair, tanned skin and pretty mis-matched eyes stared back at her calmly, their hip cocked to the side and grinning at her softly. "Sorry to disappoint. I'm his niece."

Korra blinked. "You're an airbender?"

"Well I'm certainly not a fire-bender." Vitani snorted to herself, dissolving into giggles and slapping her own leg in amusement, finding herself hilarious. Of course, she was really the only one laughing, not because it was a serious situation, but because Vitani's humour really was an acquired taste.

"You've got to teach me what you just did!"

"Sure, when you get out in a few years." She said with a shrug, watching as the girls face dropped as she was dragged away. Vitani went to turn around, getting ready to sprint towards the pro-bending arena, knowing that deep in her heart she was already late, only to feel a heavy hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But you're coming with us." _Dammit._  
_________________________________________________

Sitting inside an interrogation room, staring at the dull grey walls, the rickety table and the glaring light bulb that swung by overhead wasn't _exactly_ on Vitani's agenda of the day, and yet it was happening. The tall girl leaning on the chair, swinging it back and forth with her hands under her chin, leg bouncing underneath her as she counted under her breath. Knowing it was only a matter of time before the big guns were brought in.

Suddenly, the metal door swung upon with a force so violent it struck the other side of the wall, denting it slightly, but Vitani didn't flinch or look alarmed in the slightest, instead, she grinned brightly, mis-matched eyes alight with amusement. That had took longer than she thought.

"Just what in the flameo were you thinking, kid?" A rough voice snarled as Chief Lin Beifong stormed in, slamming her pale hands against the table and sending the young girl a glare, the light bathing her weathered but beautiful face in a warm glow, grizzled scars glowing white in the light as the air-bender leaned back away from her nonchalantly, a smile still stretched across her face. "Do you know how much paper work I had to go through to get you out of here, and quick?"

"Aw Lin, I knew you loved me!" Vitani laughed, standing up and brushing her pants off, rolling her shoulders and sighing in satisfaction as they cracked pleasantly, sitting in those chairs, even for just twenty minutes had not been comfortable, at all.

"I _tolerate_ you. And barely. Seriously, what were you doing? Do you know how much danger you could of got yourself into?" Lin snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on one leg, hip cocking out to the side as she give the girl a once-over, checking for any injuries her officers might of missed, trying desperately to not show any concern. However, every time she looked at the woman in front of her, it was like she was going back into the past, and a 7-year old Vitani was staring up at her with big watery eyes.

"Meanie. And isn't this my job? Helping to keep the peace? I am one of the _only_ airbenders left y'know."

"Now you sound like Tenzin." They both shivered in disgust, before exchanging smirks, looking at each other with amusement and affection in their eyes, after all, Vitani had never really forgiven her uncle for breaking up with the woman in front of her, and Lin knew that too. "Get out of here, kid. I don't want to see you in here again. My officers are starting to think I'm going soft."

"Aye-aye, Chief." Vitani nodded seriously, saluting the older woman before strolling away, knocking her shoulder against Lin's affectionatly and then hitting the ground running, not caring to check on how the Avatar was, it was the _Avatar_ for spirits sake, she'd have the world eating out of the palm of her hand in no time.

She ran threw the streets, pushing herself faster then what most normal benders could, leaping over heads, throwing herself over auto-mobiles and dodging and weaving her way through the crowds, visibly sighing in relief when the pro-bending gym where her boys resided came into view. Vitani ran quicker and jumped up into the air, fingers stretched in front of her and grasped the edge of the window, throwing herself inside with a grunt before collapsing on the floor, panting for breath.

"I'm-" she took a deep and greedy gulp of breath, "here."

"You're almost an hour late!" Bolin pouted, crossing his beefy arms over his chest, ignoring Vitani's loud groan as she continued to lay on the cool and cold floor, gasping weakly. Mako strolled in, balancing an apple on the tip of his finger and not sparing the dying girl a glance as he strolled past her, leaning against the wall opposite her. "So, what's you excuse this time?"

"I almost got arrested?"

"Of course, its always- You what?!" Mako snapped the moment the words registered in his head, instantly standing straight as the apple slipped from his fingers, crashing against the floor as Bolin gasped, slapping his hands over his cheeks in shock, mouth wide open and green eyes bulging out of his head.

"Almost!" The air-bender said, finally finding the strength to stand up slowly, groaning at how tense her muscles felt but shaking it off, sending the boys a reassuring grin which quickly dropped at Mako's cross look. "Vitani! What happened?"

"Public interference or something, look, long story short, someone was unintentionally causing trouble. I tried to help, almost made it worse, but it's fine! Lin sprung me."

"Were you hurt?" Mako asked, walking over to the girl and lifting her tan chin gently so he could inspect her face closely for any sign of a bruise or scratch, turning it side to side with his thumb pressing lightly to her cheek as the air-bender rolled her eyes fondly, slapping his hand away with a grin. "Stop that worry wart, I'm okay!"

Vitani pulled back away from him, pressing her fingers against his chest to push him, and then began clapping her hands together, looking at the two with her mischievous mis-matched eyes. "Now! Let's get you two training! You have a tournament to win tomorrow!" She yelled, linking her arm through Mako's and threading her fingers through Bolin's as she tugged them away, the both of them exchanging looks over her head before rolling their eyes simultaneously. _How they continued being friends with her, they'd never know._  
 ___________________________________________________

Later on that night, Vitani came home, travelling along the waters and staring up at the twinkling sky overhead with a gentle and peaceful grin, the wind flowing through her hair pleasantly, cooling the slight flush to her cheeks as she finally laid her weary feet onto the harbour of air-temple island, sighing in relief.

She walked across the ground quietly, not knowing if anyone was still up and not wanting to wake them if they weren't, picking up the bowl she'd left in a hurry and holding it close to her chest, only to pause as she noticed someone dressed in blue sitting on the ground, staring off into the distance of the bright lights of republic city.

"Hey, Korra right?" Vitani asked, just as the Avatar quickly spun around with a gasp, shooting her arm into the air and causing a large boulder of earth to soar towards the girl, who gasped, quickly turning to the side and performed a quick and precise kick, cutting through the rock with a sharp air-whip, the two halves hitting the ground either side of her, as she stared at the Avatar, wide-eyed.

"I'm so sorry! I thought I was the only one awake and I got a shock when I wasn't! Wait- did that make sense? Spirits, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Avatar. No harm, no foul." Vitani soothed, holding a tanned hand in the air while keeping the bowl cradled to her side in the other, the last thing she needed was for it to break, she'd never hear the end of it. Korra paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes before recognition lit up her face, pointing towards the girl excitedly.

"Wait! You're the airbender from before aren't you?"

"The very same." Vitani laughed, smiling at the girl gently, looking up at the dark sky and then gesturing towards the temple, not wanting to be out here any later than she should, walking away with the shorter girl quickly running up beside her, blue eyes alight with excitement. "How did you get out so quickly?"

"Lin actually likes me." The air-bender replied smugly, chuckling under her breath before pausing at the door, opening it with one hand and allowing Korra to walk in first, who had to duck under the tall girls arm to do so, cheeks flushing a dark red as she tugged on the end of her hair with an almost shy grin, watching as Vitani strolled in after her, placing her bowl into the sink and beginning to wash it.

"Really? She kinda seems like the type to not like anyone."

"Meh, that's just her personality. Hope she wasn't too hard on you." She said, placing the dish into one of the cupboards closing it behind her, and the gesturing towards the kettle, looking down at Korra with a question in her pretty mis-matched eyes. The Avatar nodded with a grin. "Well, she, uh, wasn't exactly gentle." The two shared a chuckle.

"So, when are you going back to the south-pole, Avatar?" Vitani asked, leaning her elbows against the counter behind her, as Korra sat down on the table, folding her hands to rest against her knees. "I'm not! Tenzin said he'd train me, right here! If you, uh, don't mind of course." Korra replied, tugging the end of her hair again with a smile.

"Why would I? It was practically my idea in the first place."

"Seriously?"

"Mhm, look, in the nicest way possible, you're going to struggle here. Not because you're a bad Avatar or anything, but because you've barely had a glimpse of the outside world, what happened today with the police kinda just proves it. People are going to expect you to have all the answers, and the longer you spent locked away, the harder things were going to get for you." Vitani replied maturely, handing the girl her cup of tea and smiling at her gently, trying to soften the blow, but the Avatar still frowned slightly.

"I...I guess I thought the same."

"Yeah well, great minds think alike, Avatar." The girl winked with a grin, causing the blue-eyed girl to chuckle, taking a sip from her cup with a content sigh, the liquid warming her insides snugly. " **Korra**. Just call me Korra, please."

"Well then, you can just call me Vitani, or 'tani. My friends usually just call me 'tani." The air-bender replied shrugging, not really caring either way. But Korra had quickly looked up, hair brushing over her cheeks as she stared up at the girl with wide eyes. "We're friends?"

"If you want to be."

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." Korra nodded, the two sharing bright grins as they continued to talk amongst themselves quietly, giggling like they were children and enjoying the others company. Two chaotic individuals forming a friendship in the quiet of the night.

In his room, at the other end of the temple, Tenzin's grey eyes snapped open, staring at the pale ceiling above him with a haunted look in his eye, heart beating erratically against his chest, going so quickly that he feared it would burst out of his chest, his brows furrowed and face twisted into a confused scowl. Pema yawned, turning over and, after noticing his state, pressed a gentle hand to his chest, eyes bleary with sleep. "What's the matter, love?"

"I just got this awful chill that ran down my spine, but I have no idea what from."

"It was probably just a nightmare."

"Yes...yes, probably just a nightmare..." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, not really my type."

**Vitani stared up at the bright sky peacefully, a gentle smile curving around her lips, chest heaving with heavy breaths and sweat dribbling down her brow** **steadily** **as the exhausted girl laid against the cool floor, muscles aching pleasantly.** Time just slowly passing her by as she made shapes out of the clouds hanging over her head. Three hours, _three_ whole hours she'd been training this morning, non stop, and _boy_ was she feeling the burn.

Well, she was _supposed_ to be meditating, but honestly, she'd never really been that good at it, while she was forced to do so by her uncle Tenzin who'd be sitting across from her, watching her with narrowed eyes, all she could ever focus on was the air around her, tickling over her skin with its gentle caress, her hair blowing through the winds, trees rustling, her own breathing. It was a never-ending valley of torment.

She would never _see_ the point in meditation. Because, after all, the purpose of it was to let her mind and _spirit_ be _free_. And that's all that she was. Free.

The truth was, Vitani sometimes felt like Tenzin got airbending backwards. Air is the element of freedom, and her dad kinda knew that, even though he was a non-bender. He made sure that everything she did, every choice she would make was what **she** wanted. And because he let her do that, be free with herself and her choices, she'd eventually just became so in tune with herself, with the air around her, she just, well, became stronger that she'd ever hope to be if she'd listened to Tenzin's teachings.

Vitani knew that being spiritual was definitely apart of airbending, but she knew that it also wasn't the core of it.

She was, and always had _been_ free. She knew who she was, and she was at _peace_ with herself. Perhaps that's why she was such a strong bender, fundamentally. Vitani was peaceful, just as an airbender should be, just as she'd been taught to be, but that didn't mean that she was harmless. She could be capable of great violence, if her exhibitions were pushed, after all, everything broke if they were placed under great _**force**_.

"Vitani?"

The girl tore her attention away from the sky, shaking herself out of her rather dangerous thoughts and tilted her head to the side to meet Korra's pretty blue eyes as the Avatar stared down at her, a small but slightly confused smile stretching over her lips as she quirked a brow up at the strange girl, who'd been missing for the better part of the morning and she'd been sent to find her. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm taking a break." Vitani replied, face flushed and hair sticking the the apples of her cheeks, her dark orange tank top drenched in sweat, looking every bit exhausted as she felt as she grinned up at Korra endearingly, her mis-matched eyes shining with a certain kind of mirth as she took the Avatar's new attire in, quirking a brow but not letting the question of _what_ she was wearing slip past her plump lips.

"From what?" Korra asked, resting her hands low on her hips, trying to smother down the feeling that she looked rather ridiculous in wearing some typical Air Nomad attire instead of her usual Water Tribe clothing, and knowing by the look on Vitani's face, she hadn't succeeded.

"Training." The messy-haired girl smiled, before twisting her hands under her head and flipping her body over onto her feet with an ease Korra was almost jealous of, scratching the back of her neck as she stretched herself up on the tips of her toes, enjoying the cool breeze that brushed over her tanned skin as she turned to look at the Avatar, who'd frowned in responce.

"Oh, I thought you were going to be helping Tenzin train me?"

"Yeah, that's not something I see happening." Vitani laughed, a snort slipping through mid way as she wiped the sweat sticking to her forehead away, grimacing in disgust as she wiped it down on her top, before she bent down to pick up an orange towel, wrapping it around her shoulders to gather the dampness from the back of her neck and holding onto the ends as she walked across the courtyard.

"Why not? From what I've seen you're pretty incredible." Korra observed with a pout, remembering the disappointment she'd felt when the airbender hadn't been there to help her with the spinning gates, before startling and quickly following after the girl after realising she'd already started moving and getting a sense of de-javu as she was reminded of their first night meeting.

"Yeah, my style of bending is a bit _different_ from Tenzin's...Don't worry though, he'll teach you everything you need to know, he's already shown you the basics." Vitani murmured, more to herself than anything, but, after seeing the look on the shorter girls face, which had twisted into a frown, she reached over to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

But, it seemed Korra still wasn't convinced. "And you can't?"

"Well, Tenzin thinks it's best if you learn the traditional forms of bending and uh, I don't actually _know_ the traditional forms." The air-bender winced, wringing her tanned hands together awkwardly. Alot of the time, Vitani just went with the flow, moving where the air took her and using it as it told her too which meant she wasn't exactly going to be the best teacher in the world, freedom isn't something that's taught.

"But you-"

"I made the majority of my airbending up as I go along, Korra. In all honesty, I don't want to be an air-nomad. I never have, so I've never seen the point of learning them."

"Wow. I just thought...I don't know what I thought. Guess that explains the tension between you two." Korra replied, rubbing the back of her neck with her cheeks stained a dark red as she thought back to the breakfast they'd had.

Tenzin had found out that Vitani had been involved with the 'incident' after Korra had accidentally let it slip that the two had met before and wasn't happy in the slightest, but the moment he'd raised his voice to the girl he'd had two angry children backing her up, which left the table with a awkward atmosphere for the rest of the day before Vitani had left, to, unknown to the Avatar, go watch the pro-bending that Korra had been caught listening to last night.

Speaking of Tenzin, the tall airbender eventually caught sight of the man strolling through the archway, brows furrowed and eyes moving around frantically, obviously searching for something or, more accurately _someone_ , causing the girl to chuckle.

"I think you're going to miss your second lesson, Avatar."

Korra frowned in confusion, until she followed Vitani's gaze and her blue eyes went wide as she quickly sped over to her teacher, shouting a quick apology over her shoulder as she did so, hearing the airbenders chuckle dance through the wind until she was out of sight. Vitani then stretched with a sigh, cupping her hand over her eyes to check the sun for the time, like her father had taught her before shrugging her shoulders, she might as well take a nap before running over to watch the boys latest pro-bending match.

After all, with the way the water-bender Hasook had been playing lately, they were going to need all the support they could **_get_**.   
_________________________________________________

However, what Vitani had forgotten, was the fact that she was, apparantly, terrible at placing alarms, because when she finally woke up from her accidental six hour nap, she'd leaned over to check the time only to find out that she'd awoken _after_ the match was due to start, a good _twenty_ minutes after.

"Flameo!" She cursed, shooting up from her bed and flinging her light-weight blanket from her body, shooting around her room in a whirlwind of speed and chaotic air, quickly changing into some more suitable clothes and pulling on her shoes, continuing to whisper child friendly swear words just in case one of the kids happened to be walking past, though she did doubt it, it was way past their bed time.

Finally deeming her self presentable, she quickly but quietly stalked through the halls, hardly making a breath until her feet hit the ground outside, glancing off to the side where the White Lotus sentries stood guard outside of Korra's room, making sure no one came to harm her, and, to probably make sure she didn't escape. Vitani swallowed down the small swell of guilt for not inviting her along, knowing how much the Avatar wanted to see the match but knowing it would be almost impossible to sneak the _both_ of them out.

Plus, Tenzin had already warned her that if Korra went missing to go and _watch_ said match, he'd know exactly who to blame, and that was not a can of worms Vitani would like to open, so with that thought in mind, she turned her back to the Avatar's room...unaware that the room was already _empty_.

She gathered air underneath her feet, pulling the small spheres tighter and tighter, a grimace on her face as she braced for impact and, with a small moment of hesitation, shot herself over the waters quickly, becoming nothing but a bright blur as she skated across, mis-matched eyes narrowed in concentration and determination as she reached the edge of Republic city in record time, not even giving herself a chance to catch her breath before she hit the ground running. She was _so_ late.

Vitani came to a atop just outside of the building and after a quick glance to make sure no one was looking, shot a large blast of air by her feet, sending her soaring through the air, tanned fingers catching the edge of the open window which she used to pull herself up into her boy's attic-made-home, wincing when she noticed how empty it was, hitting home about _just_ how late she was.

She pulled herself down, and ran out the door into the hallway, managing to avoid Toza as he trained himself in the gym, not even noticing as she sneaked past him to continue her journey to the locker rooms, hoping she'd be able to catch at least the ending of the match as she ran in, the door bursting open dramatically as she keeled over, panting for breath with her hands resting onto her knees.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm- _Korra_?"

She looked up and blinked, rubbing her eyes quickly to make sure she _was_ seeing what she thought she was seeing and sure enough, it was the Avatar standing there, hands braced out in front of her and blue eyes blown wide in shock and mounting horror, and of course, standing beside her were Mako and Bolin who'd lit up at the sight of her. "Vitani! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, the better question is what are you doing here?" Vitani asked, finally standing upright and quirking a brow as she stammered out a reply, a dark blush staining her cheeks but she was thankfully interrupted.

"How are you always late? You're the fastest person out here." Mako said with a roll of his amber eyes, throwing his helmet over to her roughly, though a half smile was on his face as she quickly caught it, twirling it around on her index finger like someone would do a ball and passing it back with a fake scowl plastered over her pretty features, bracing her hands on her hips in mock indignation.

"Hey! You wanna travel over that ocean? Do you know how tiring it it, hot shot?"

"Vitani! This is Korra." Bolin grinned, wrapping his arm around the Avatar cheerfully and showing her off like an overzealous owner showing off their new pet, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he wriggled his brows as if to say 'she's pretty right?' Causing the airbender to chuckle and roll her eyes fondly. "Yeah I know. She's my new friend!"

"Wait you guys know each other?"

"Yup! She's the reason I was so late the other day." She shrugged nonchalantly, grinning at the two with her usual easy-going and slightly crooked smile, wrinkling her nose against her face. However, she didn't exactly think of the repercussions of that statement until Mako had swung his head around with narrowed eyes, glaring at her and then directing it over to the water-tribe girl angrily. "You're the reason she was almost arrested?"

"It was a misunderstanding!" Korra defended herself, holding her hands out on front of her in a peaceful gesture while sending Vitani a look who grimaced apologetically. "And how do _you_ know these guys?"

"They're my boys!" The airbender deflected cheerfully, throwing her arms into the air and using the opportunity to wrap her arms around their necks, bringing them into a tight hug as they sighed in exasperation and allowed it to happen, rolling their eyes fondly, but just a quickly as she'd pulled them in, she'd pulled them away, staring at them imploringly. "Speaking of which, how'd you guys do?"

"How do you think?" Mako snapped, rage rising up inside him once more as he glared towards the door where Hasook had stormed away mere moments before the airbender had come in, clenching his hands by his sides with a scowl as he stormed back over to his locker, beginning to tear his gloves off with a grunt, all the while Vitani stared at him worridly.

"Amazing as always?"

"Hasook almost cost us the match! If it wasn't for me pulling some moves out my ass we would of lost." He snapped and the young girl didn't waste a moment to stroll over to him, wrapping her tanned hand around his wrist and giving it a reassuring squeeze as she smiled at him. She may of had problems keeping herself calm, but, luckily, she was amazingly at keeping her boys in check.

"Easy Mako, you still won didn't you? And look, why don't you start sniffing around for a new water-bender? Hasook is a sham."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe you're right." Mako murmured, shrugging out of his pro-bending protective gear with a sigh, unaware of how Korra's eyes had lit up as she watched the two closely, Bolin still chatting away in her ear and unaware that she hadn't been paying the slightest attention, too immersed in looking at the impassive and, quite frankly, rude firebender who was grinning at the airbender like she'd planted the sun in the sky just for him.

"I usually am." Vitani replied, shrugging her shoulders and leaning against the wall next to him as he shot her a smirk, tapping his intex finger on his chin in mock thought as he hummed. "Oh really? What about that time you-"

"No. Nope. Nada, shut your mouth, we're not bringing up any embarrassing memories here today, thankyou very much." The airbender warned, speaking so quickly that everyone only _just_ got the gist of what she'd said as she stumbled away from the firebender, waving her finger through the air with a harsh glare. There was no _way_ she was listening to any of that.

Mako grinned a rather rare, and mean grin as he stepped towards her, mouth opening to already begin as she stuffed her fingers in her ears, only for the two to be interrupted from their rare shenanigans as Korra leaned forward excitedly, still looking up at the firebending fire-ferret with a charming smile. "Wait, I wanna hear them!"

"Oh, you're still here?"

The Avatar physically recoiled as of she'd been shoved and Vitani winced, knowing how cold her friend could get as she whacked him on the arm, ignoring his indignant yelp, with a warning glare to come to Korra's defence, not that she needed to as the girl crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brows hauntingly. "Oh, you're still a jerk?"

"You kinda deserved that." The airbender shrugged, just as Korra, upon realizing that she was getting _nothing_ but an attitude from Mako, turned to Bolin with a sly grin, cocking her hip out to the side as she looked at him. "I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin said cheerfully, happy to help a fellow bender, especially if they were pretty and remaining ignorant of the way his brother glared at him in obvious frustration, wanting to get home so they could quickly have dinner and go to bed. "Right now? Come on, Bolin."

"Just ignore him, I can show you a few moves definitely! I'm just not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending but I'm sure we'll figure it out!" He said optimistically, all the while Vitani allowed her face to shift into an amused smile, realizing that her boys had no idea who they were talking to, as she and Korra exchanged mischievous and somewhat smug looks.

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender."

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume. 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring...with your Water Tribe getup that you are...a Water Tribe...gal." Bolin stated slowly, hesitatingly because he hadn't wanted to offend the girl but he'd just assumed, which was probably his fault anyway for jumping the gun.

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender."

"And a future airbender!" Vitani added helpfully, not seeing the water-tribe flush at her confidence in her abilities, especially after the morning she'd had with Tenzin. Bolin nodded his head, fingers rubbing under his chin seriously as he squinted his large green eyes, obviously having no idea what was happening right in front of him. "Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now."

However, it was Mako who pieced the puzzle pieces together as he sighed, eyebrows furrowing and eyes shutting in frustration. "You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true." Korra said mockingly, crossing her arms over her chest as Vitani snorted behind her hand, shrugging apologetically as Mako turned his glare to her, shocked that she hadn't thought to inform him, all the while Bolin had a seemingly large meltdown, pointing towards the water-triber with wide eyes and shaking fingers. "No...way, The _**Avatar**_!"

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.   
_________________________________________________

"This whole night was amazing! I mean, I met the fire ferrets _and_ saw a real pro-bending match! This has been the best day ever! We have to come back tomorrow!" Korra yelled excitedly, adrenaline still coursing through her veins and making her pumped, the last couple of hours, especially being taught some pro-bending moves from Bolin, had been the most fun she'd had in a long time, a bright but crooked smile on her pretty features as she looked ahead of her at the beautiful sights.

Vitani walked beside her chuckling under her breath, strangely calm as they strolled along, making their way to the temple as she gave the shorter girl a look, her brows quirking up mischievously. "You mean deliberately go behind Tenzin's back and do something he _really_ doesn't want _you_ to do?"

"...yes?"

The airbender narrowed her eyes, her expression serious before she started to grin, a giggle slipping through her lips as she knocked shoulders with Korra affectionately, a snort slipping out halfway through without her permission. "I'm in. Things have been _way_ too calm lately."

The two shared a laugh for a few moments before falling into a comfortable silence, Korra just constantly looking around herself, taking in the night-life and lights with frantic and greedy eyes while Vitani was content to allow her to do that, humming under her breath as she felt the cool breeze wash over her skin comfortingly, welcomingly as she walked, a small smile shifting over her face as she lost herself.

However, the quiet between them didn't last forever, as the Avatar looked up at her friend from underneath her lashes, and slyly asked something that had been on her mind the whole evening. "So, uh, you and Mako seem pretty close."

"Hm?" Vitani's mis-matched eyes fluttered open as she looked down at the water-triber in confusion, brows furrowing lightly as she moved out of the way of a quick walking passer-by, before the question registered in her head finally and she grinned fondly. "Oh, yeah, guess I just wore him down over the years, he can be great once you get to know him."

"How did you even meet him?" Korra asked, walking closer and the airbender felt herself freeze, almost falling over herself as her mind flashed back to the first time she'd met her boys, when they'd tried to rob her blind and she'd **_kicked_** their asses, but instead of telling the Avatar that and tainting the image they've tried so hard to obtain, she simply smiled awkwardly instead, rubbing the back of her neck with a sigh.

"Well, uh, I'm not going to tell you the whole story, because really it's not _my_ story to tell but I met them when I came to Republic City with my dad when I was like, twelve. I mean I'd been there before _obviously_ , but it was around the time I moved in properly. And I guess you can say we just ran into each other."

Korra nodded, though there was still a curious glint in her bright eyes that told Vitani that she wasn't anywhere near done with that topic, or the questions at hand, however, the next one she asked had Vitani _chocking_ on her own **spit.** "So when did you and Mako start dating?"

She stood shock-still for a few moments, wondering if the smaller girl was joking but, upon seeing no evidence of the fact started to giggle, and then chuckle, and then full blown laugh her chaotic laugh, slapping her hand over her knee as snorts slipped out unapologetically, unable to stop herself for a at _least_ three full minutes before finally pulling herself together, wiping a tear from her eye amusingly. "Yeah, uh, Mako's not really my type."

"Oh, then what is your type?"

"Women usually." Vitani said slowly, nonchalantly as she continued to walk through the streets, not seeing Korra's wide eyes as it was her turn to choke, staring at the airbenders back in shock, shaking herself out of it just as quickly as she rushed after her. "Oh... _oh_ you're a-"

"-A lesbian? Yeah, I am." She said cheerfully and unapologetically because why should she be? Her love wasn't something to be ashamed of, just like everything else about her wasn't either. Her father had taught her that no matter what the world was telling her to be, if it were to be a stronger airbender, or her grandfather reincarnated, it was her job to plant her feet into the earth and tell the world that she was Vitani, and that was enough. Korra could only blink in shock. "Wow, I didn't even think-"

"What's there to think about? Women are awesome."

" _Yeah_ , so, uh...Mako's single then?"

"Oooh, is that why you've been so nosy? Yeah, Mako is single but uh, you kinda got to be patient with him, he's had a...well, he's had a rough start and if you hurt him, either of them really I absolutely _will_ kick your ass." Vitani said seriously, a dangerous glint passing over her eyes that was gone as quickly as it came, because at the end of the day she loved her boys, and she was never going to allow _anyone_ to hurt them, not while she was still standing anyway.

"Is that a threat?" Korra said, stepping closer and squaring up to the taller girl with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, hands braced on her strong hips that she'd unintentionally jutted out.

"Maybe it is Avatar, maybe it is." She replied plainly, maintaining eye contact as they held gazes, before they blinked and their faces transformed into cheeky smiles as they laughed amongst themselves, continuing their stroll until it was cut off abruptly as they reached the pier, shoes brushing over the edge as they looked out over to the temple, staring at it in disappointment.

"Here we are."

"Ugh, I don't think I want to leave just yet." Korra said, rubbing her palms up and down the skin of her arms with a sigh, looking mournfully over at the bright lights, causing Vitani to smile a gentle smile, moving closer so she could rest her hand against her shoulder comfortingly, bringing the Avatar's attention back up to meet her eyes. "I'll take you back tomorrow, I _promise_."

"Thankyou, Vitani."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Race you to the temple?" Vitani asked with a sly grin, breaking the sweet and gentle moment as she looked out at the pleasant waters in front of her, bending at the knee and throwing a quick glance over her shoulder at the Avatar, quirking a brow competitively, who's eyes har lit up with the challenge, smashing her fist into her opposite hand with a smirk. "Oh, you are _so_ on."

However, just before Vitani could start the countdown, Korra had already leaped into the water and shot off, soaking Vitani in her wake who gasped for breath, spluttering water out of her lungs with a scowl as she looked at the cheating blue dot moving farther and farther away before giving chase. "Hey! I didn't say _**go**_!"


End file.
